Sacrifice
by HungerGamesLoverr
Summary: Peeta was reaped for the 75th Hunger games and Haymitch volunteered. Everything will be different. Will Peeta still be captured? Will Peeta be able to get Haymitch and Katniss out of the arena alive, now that he will be their mentor? Will Haymitch sacrifice himself to let Katniss live? Find out. Rated T because it's the Hunger Games.
1. Prologue

Prologue - **Sacrifice.**

_It's a human sign_

_When things go wrong_

_When the scent of her lingers_

_And temptation's strong_

_Into the boundary_

_Of each married man_

_Sweet deceit comes calling_

_And negativity lands_

_Cold, cold heart_

_Hard done by you_

_Some things lookin' better, baby_

_Just passin' through_

_And it's no sacrifice_

_Just a simple word_

_It's two hearts livin'_

_In two separate world_

_But, it's no sacrifice_

_No sacrifice_

_It's no sacrifice, at all_

_**-Elton John, Sacrifice**_

Peeta's POV

'Peeta Mellark'

I'm already getting ready to make my way to Katniss when I hear the o-so-familiar voice yell the words I don't want to hear.

I freeze. What is he doing? This is not how I planned it. It's not right. I should be the one going in there with her. She needs me.

The whole aspect is just surreal, them going into the arena together. It's just… All the colour that's left, drains from my face. If Haymitch will go in there with Katniss, one of them will have to die in order for the other one to win. Is Haymitch willing to sacrifice himself for her?

I mentally slap myself. I can't expect that from him. I'm the one unconditionally in love with Katniss, not him.

But why, in heaven's sake, did he volunteer then? It's not like he had to. Hell, I even begged him not to. How could he betray me like that?! He promised me he would let me go into the arena so I could protect Katniss. He knows that's what I want. So why, why did he volunteer?

I then make the mistake of looking up, though I didn't even know I was looking down before. Katniss' face is filled with anger, sorrow, pain and something I don't immediately recognize. And then I do. It's guilt. Why is she feeling guilty? It's not like it is her fault. Not at all. Except, maybe… No, she wouldn't do that.

Would she?!

Maybe she's asked Haymitch to volunteer. I already know she can be stubborn as hell. She promised me she wouldn't talk Haymitch into going to the arena with her, so I could protect her. But, she has already proved me she can actually lie if it's needed.

I think back to that night in the cave, where she convinced me she wouldn't go to the feast at the Cornucopia. Yes, she can indeed lie if she wants to badly enough.

But would Haymitch agree to it, tough? It's not like he owes me… Or her, for that matter. Everything just seems out of step.

As my mind wanders, my body's still frozen on the exact same place. Then, I'm finally able to move and run to the stage, as if trying to stop what's happening. A bunch of peacekeepers hold me back though. I yell at them to let me go, but of course, they don't.

All I can do is watch as Katniss and Haymitch are escorted to say their final goodbyes. And then it hits me. Of course, it's pretty logical but I've never really taken the possibility into account. I always thought it would be Haymitch' responsibility.

I'm their mentor.


	2. Chapter One

**Hello, I'm really excited for you all to read this chapter. I've worked really hard on it, so I hope you enjoy! It's not that long, but shorter chapters will mean more updates. Please review and tell me what you think. Should I write longer chapters with less updates, or vice-versa?**

'Peeta's POV'

Effie's telling me Katniss and Haymitch won't get to say their final goodbyes. Though Haymitch doesn't really have any family or friends left, I feel truly sorry for both of them. Our final goodbyes are the last thing we receive from home, the last thing to hold on to. Even that has been taken from them.

Other than being really angry about this, it once again shows me that I should've been quicker. I should've stopped Haymitch, just gotten up there and tell all of Panem I was the one that was going into that arena. But all I had done was stand still and overthink every little thing. I can't believe I just let it happen. I mean, keeping Katniss safe is the one thing I need to do.

All the other things don't matter. It's not like I can keep Katniss safe when I'm not in there with her. I can't even help her by hinting to her in my interview like last year. I'm helpless. All I can do is sit and watch. I mean, I know I'm supposed to be their mentor, but it's not like I'm going to be of any help. I'm not Haymitch.

I'll have to face it. I'm a freakin' coward. No wonder Katniss doesn't love me. I talk all great, but when it comes to real courage… I don't have any.

My stomach flips. Katniss. What will she think of me after this? Will she be happy that her plans to keep me safe worked out? Or will she be even more disgusted with me than I am with myself? You never really know with her, so I guess I'll have to wait and find out. I just hope from the bottom of my heart that she won't shut me out. I don't know whether I'll be able to manage that again. We just became closer after our victory tour.

'Peeta, darling?' Effie says.  
As if really noticing for the first time she's there, I look up. She looks at me expectantly. 'What?' I merely reply.  
I haven't really paid attention to her since… Since she started talking, really.  
'Well, I asked for your thoughts about my hair? I figured it would match Katniss's pin! We could get you something as well, don't worry. What could we possibly get for Haymitch? It's not like…' as Effie continues to ramble, my mind wanders off again.

For God's sake, how am I going to get those two - or at least one of them - out of the arena alive? All the other districts' mentors have done their job for ages. Or at least they're not completely new. And Effie's a sweetheart, but she isn't really helpful. Haymitch is going to have to teach me everything he knows if he wants to make it out of that arena alive. But… does he? There's a possibility he volunteered because he's just got enough of live.  
- '_Or,_he just wants to save both you and Katniss' - a voice in the back of my mind says. I tell it to shut up. If I can't even get the courage to run upstage and go into the arena with Katniss, my highest priority, I can't expect Haymitch to just sacrifice himself, just because I can't live without some girl. But, then again, she's not some girl…

I notice Effie has dragged me to my room by now. I've received Haymitch's old room. Guilt pangs through me. I grab my suitcase and throw it against the wall. Just as the realisation of what I just did hits me, I hear someone sob. I turn around.

There she is. Tear-stained cheeks, sad expression, hung shoulders. The sadness just radiates out of her. I don't think I've seen someone so helpless in my whole life. So when I open my arms and she runs right into them, I tell her, despite my own lack of believing:

'Hush baby, it'll all be okay'.

I let her cry into my shirt for a while. When she finally looks up at me, I recognize that look I know all too well. There's fire in her eyes. I'm afraid of what we'll come. But no one, no one could've ever prepared me for what she says.

'We have to save Haymitch. He saved us, now it's time to repay that. We owe him that much, Peeta.'  
I think I need a drink. In fact, I'm pretty sure I do. I let out a strangled whimper. 'No…' I tell her.  
My ability with words has failed me. I feel like a little boy again. This can't be happening. Suddenly, I find my voice again. I tell her resolute 'No, it's his own stupid choice. You're not going to give your freakin' live up, just so he can drink his way through the rest of his.'  
How has this happened? This is all a terrible nightmare. I mean, I _need_Katniss. I'm nothing without her. I'm interrupted in my thought by a raspy voice saying:

'Well, well. I thought you would've found my life a little more worth than that.'

Haymitch.

_Well, that's already the end of the first chapter! I'd like to thank all the people who have already reviewed and followed, but I want to give a special thanks to __**Lionblaze and Jayfeather**__. She's amazing (and so are her stories, so go check them out). Sweetheart, you're truly one of the kindest people I've met in my whole life. We're so alike it's scary, and I can tell you everything without worrying about you being bored (which I most of the time am nonetheless, but still). I'm really thankful I've got the chance to talk with you. When you're famous in the future, I'll be able to say that I know you. _

_Thank you. I love you._


	3. Chapter Two

**Hi everyone! First of all, happy new year! Second, I'm really thankful to the people who have reviewed to, followed or favorited my story! It means a lot to me, and it motivates me to keep writing. I hope you enjoy the second chapter :)**

Peeta's POV

I swallow hard, already thinking of a way to say how sorry I am and that I was just angry, but Haymitch interrupts my thoughts.  
'Don't sweat it boy. I understand. Don't you think I hadn't volunteered if I didn't agree with that statement? I know my life's not worth too much. It hasn't been since my name was drawn for the second quell'.  
I know his words were supposed to make me feel better, but instead I feel even guiltier. I shouldn't have said all those things, they just slipped. I'm just so anxious. What if Katniss won't come out of there alive? She is my _whole _life. I'm nothing without her. I've just got the comfort of sleeping with her in my arms back… Maybe after the games, I'll never get the chance again.

I push the thoughts aside. Katniss and Haymitch are both looking at me for a respond. So I reply.  
'Well, Katniss shouldn't have talked you into this. It's not right. You did your job by getting us out of that arena a year ago. You're not supposed to actually give your life up for us'.  
'You seemed to think a little bit different about that only one minute ago...' Haymitch says haughtily. 'Plus, Katniss didn't convince me to go into that arena. I figured it was the right thing to do. You two are worth saving, you kn-'

'-But, why?!' Katniss interrupts him in a strangled voice. 'You hate us! Well, at least you hate me!' She looks up at him defiantly.  
Haymitch gives her a funny look. 'Oh I don't sweetheart. That's just how I act around people.' He scowls. 'You don't know what it's like to try hard to get these children out of the arena alive, to get your hopes up, just to get them knocked down, time after time.'

He sighs. 'You two… you made my life liveable again. I mean, without liqueur,' he smirks, 'but I'm still merely an echo of who I used to be.'  
I've never really thought of Haymitch this way. I mean, I know he has had a hard time. He's been through the games. I know like no one else what an impact the arena has. But I've never thought of the impact that mentoring dozens of children, just to watch them die, has.

'Well, we should go eat. Effie originally sent me to come get you for diner,' says Haymitch 'we'll talk about it later.'  
'Okay, but we're not done about this yet.' Katniss comments stubbornly.  
It's the first thing she's said in a long time, and I'm surprised at how strong her voice is. You wouldn't think someone who bawled her eyes out, will sound so vehement just a minute after.

I follow Haymitch and Katniss to the second compartment. We eat our diner in silence. Well, everyone but Effie. She keeps babbling about some new trend in the capitol. No one listens, and I find that I really don't care. It surprise me how the old me slowly seems to vanish. Normally, I would've felt bad for Effie and I'd probably be talking to her right now. It's a slight change maybe, but it still angers me. I think back to that night on the roof, where I told Katniss I didn't want the capitol to change me. How naïve… The games will change you forever, whether you like it or not. But I'm lucky I've got Katniss. I think I would have already lost my mind if I didn't.  
'I'm done' I tell Effie. I walk to my room, and then realise that it's not mine anymore. I have Haymitch's room now. But, Katniss has followed me. I turn around to walk to the fourth department, where my room is, when I hear the words. They are hardly audible, but I still hear them.

'Stay with me…'  
'Always.' I reply. Because I will stay at her side as long as I can.

_Well, that's another really short chapter! I hope you'll be okay with that for so long! As soon as my school starts again, and that's next Monday, I think I'll update more often. I guess I'll come back on this, but I think my updates will be twice a week, if not more. I'm busy the upcoming days, but I'll update Friday or Saturday. Please, please review because I am so anxious to hear what you think about it. Even the smallest review can light up my day!_

_And this time, I'd like to give a special thankyou to __**moonlite982**__. She's really sweet and she, also, has a really great story on this site, named 'Wild Fire'. You'll like it for sure, because it's also a Peeta/Katniss story, but with a little twist to it, just like mine! _

_Thank you all for reading,  
Bibi_


	4. Chapter Three

**Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying your holidays. I know I am! :)**

**I want to thank all of you for reading my story and letting me know you like it by reviewing, following or favoriting. I know I've said it before, but I'll probably say it again a million times because I really do love it. It motivates me to write more. So that's why I've decided to upload this chapter so early. :)**

**Just so you know, you've maybe noticed that I included the lyrics of a song to the prologue, and now again. These are the songs that have inspired me to write this story, other than **_**The Hunger Games **_**itself of course, and my friend **_**Lionblaze and Jayfeathe **_**(that's her penname on Fanfiction)**_**. **_

**I love music, like I can't live without it (like many others), so it felt right to include songs to my story.**

**Enjoy!**

_And it's weighing on my mind._

_I'm not trying to be a hero;_

_I don't wanna die._

_But right now in this moment, you don't think twice._

_I wonder, would I give my life?_

_Could I make that sacrifice?_

_If it came down to it, could I take the bullet, I would._

_Yes I would._

_You don't think about right; you don't think about wrong._

_You just do what you gotta do to defend your own._

_And I'd do the same for you -_

_Yes I would._

_For you – __**Keith Urban**_

'Peeta's POV'

"Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big day!"

I groan. Can't she let me alone for one freakin' minute? I close my eyes again and tighten my grip on Katniss. Wait, Katniss? Why is she in my room?

It takes a look around the room for me to realize I'm actually in her room. This isn't good. Effie will come to wake me in my own room, and when she doesn't find me there, she will come looking for me. For some reason, I don't think she'll think it's proper for me and Katniss to sleep in the same bed. I tenderly wake up Katniss.

"Katniss, I have to go. Effie will come looking for me any minute, and she won't be happy when she finds me in your room." Katniss nods and turns around to go back to sleep.

"Er, Katniss. I think you should get ready. She came to get you up, after all." I tell her.

She groans, but gets out of bed anyway.

While eating breakfast, half an hour later, Effie brings it up. I was already prepared, so when Effie asks me 'Why my room was empty this morning' I tell her smoothly: "O, yes, I'm so sorry. You know, sometimes I have these nightmares, and I can't go back to sleep again. It's really weird. So I have to just take a walk, to make sure everything's alright and my nightmare wasn't reality. When I saw it was already morning, I decided not to go back to my room."

Well, at least that isn't a complete lie. When I'd have a nightmare back home, they'd usually be about losing Katniss in one way or another. I'd always walk to Katniss' home and make sure she's in it. I would not like, go in there. I'd just look into the house and make sure it looks inhabited. Then I'd go back to my house, and try to go to sleep again. I didn't succeed very often, though.

"Oh, okay.' Effie replies.

Katniss is trying to hold back a smirk, I can tell. "Well, today's going to be an interesting day," Effie continues "We're going to watch the reaping tapes after breakfast, and after we've had lunch, we'll be arriving at the Capitol. Isn't it exciting?"

It's silent. Of course it's not exciting. It's awful. But, it's Effie, so we don't say anything. She doesn't know any better.

I can tell Haymitch is having a hard time. He's been a mentor for a very hard time, so he knows about all the past victors. And therefore, all the tributes we just saw getting reaped. I don't really remember many names or faces. One woman about thirty, I think her name was Cecelia, had to detach herself from her children who ran up to cling to her. It was so sad and it really hit me. All those people who were reaped had already survived a games. They had thought they could live their life in peace, to the extent that that's possible after surviving a games. They'd gotten children, a family. And they would have to leave it all behind. And yet, all of them had to die in order for Katniss to win. Suddenly, guilt, not only over Haymitch but over all those people who I wanted dead in a week, overthrew me. And I couldn't do anything to make it go away. Because, now, I'll really have to face the facts…

The Capitol's changed me, and there's no going back. Not if I want to save the girl I've loved since I was five years old.

_Well, it's official. I can't write a long chapter. ;) Next chapter will be the parade. Do you think Haymitch will have the same costume as Peeta in the original CF? Will Johanna still strip down, or was that really to annoy Katniss, who doesn't want Peeta to like anyone but her? (or does Johanna secretly likes Haymitch? Hahahahaha, okay no, that's wrong:)). Stay tuned to find out, people! I'll update next week for sure, but I'll have to go back to school, so I don't know whether I'll update twice a week, like I did during these holidays…_

_Thanks to __**Lionblaze and Jayfeather**__, __**moonlite982**__, __**Flamewhisker**__, __**Wetstar**__, __**Windstorm7**__, __**Forever Doesn't Last, Random Thought Girl **__and __**Amanda **__(guest) for reviewing! I appreciate it so much!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Bibi_


	5. Chapter Four

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_Keep holding on – __**Avril Lavigne / the cast of Glee**_

'Peeta's POV' 

"Come on, you'll be fine!"

It's funny how when everything's just so miserable, a person can still worry so much about so little. Yes, I'm talking about Katniss here.

"But, seriously, I don't want to go. Can't I just skip? People know I'm not pretty anyway, since they saw my games." She wines.

Haymitch is getting enough of it. "Look, sweetheart. You're making fuss out of this just get through prep okay? As you may have noticed, prep is not the worst thing to worry about now, so for god's sake, just get it over with. You're whining is not doing anybody any good. Even Peeta is starting to get annoyed by you.'

Okay, he could've let that out, but it was true that I didn't get why she was making such a problem out of this. She has been through prep a hundred times during victory tour. But I guess it's just that she hates giving away control. Add to that that she's going into an arena and might only have a few days left of her live…. Yes, I think I do see where she's coming from. Still, she's not helping herself –or us for that matter- out here.

So I tell her. "Katniss, I get what you mean, but the more time you spend talking about not wanting to go, the less time you have to do what you want. Just go with it. Cinna will be there and I'll be thinking of you the whole time."

She blushes and turns away from me immediately. Darn, shouldn't have said that. Why is it that sometimes, the words just start flowing when I'm with her? I know she's not comfortable about the whole 'unconditionally in love'-thing. If I think about it, neither am I.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Haymitch asks in a not so friendly manner. "It's not like I have a choice…" Katniss mumbles, but follows him nonetheless.

I turn towards her. She is scowling, but she's still the most beautiful image I've ever seen. It's not the pretty kind of beautiful, though. On her head is a red-hot crown, presumably to symbolize her being last year's victor. She looks so strong and ruthless that she even has me scared for a bit. I guess they tried a different angle than last year. She's not the girl on fire anymore. She outgrew her flickering flames and bejewelled gowns.

She _is _Fire.

As I watch their chariot make its way to the City Circle, I wish I would to be the one sitting next to her. It's true that she looks stronger than she's ever appeared to be, but I can't help but think that she would be more at ease if I was there with her. I could hold her hand; reassure her that she wouldn't fall out of the chariot, the thing she feared last time. But all I can do is look at her as she listens to President Snow's speech. District 12 once again steals the show. Katniss is getting more screen time than any other tribute has ever gotten. I can be wrong, but for a moment I swear that even President Snow's fixated on District 12's chariot?

Before I know it, the speech is over. I rush to make my way over to them. Haymitch is sober for a change, and actually in a good mood. I take Katniss in my arms. We still have to put up the 'Star-crossed lovers-act', but to be honest, that's not the reason why I'm doing it. I haven't seen her since what feels like a decade, and I just want to hold her.

It was tough to get through the crowd, so I found when I get to Katniss, all of the tributes already get to go to their apartment. Haymitch, Katniss and I make our way to the elevator, along with the girl from 7, judging by her costume. She is dressed as a tree and judging by the way she's looking at it, she doesn't like it any more than I do. She begins to talk, and confirms my thoughts.

"Isn't my costume awful? Like, serious, couldn't he come up with something better? We have been trees for a century now. You two look amazing though." She points to Haymitch and Katniss.

"Oh, but sweetheart, that's not because of my stylist" Haymitch winks, and I reconsider whether he's really sober. He's hanging all over Katniss, or is that just me?

While waiting for the elevator, Johanna unzips her costume and throws it on the ground. Except for her shoes, she hasn't got any clothing on her. I can't help but stare for a mere second, but then collect myself and look straight ahead. I get a glimpse of Katniss beet red head though, and I can't help but laugh.

The elevator's doors open, and we make our way inside. Haymitch makes me question his soberness again when he almost sits _in _Johanna's lap, drooling all the way to the seventh floor. His uniform is still glowing, along with Katniss's, reflecting Johanna's bare breasts. I get caught staring again by Katniss, and clear my throat. Katniss is blushing furiously now, and I wonder whether her head can explode. You'd say it's impossible, but then you didn't see Katniss' face in that moment.

There's a loud *pling* and Johanna gets out. The disappointed look on Haymitch' face is hilarious, so I burst out into laughter. Katniss looks cross, though I don't really know why. She of all people should find this entertaining.

But when we get to our floor, Katniss rushes to her room. I go after her, leaving Haymitch stumbling through the halls.

"Kat, open the door."

No answer.

"Could you at least tell me what's wrong?"

"You were making fun of me!"

I'm dumbfounded. Wait, did she think I was laughing at _her_?

"Sweetheart, let me in. I wasn't laughing at you. I swear." I think for a bit. "Okay, maybe at first I was grinning at you for being embarrassed, but the last time I _really _wasn't laughing at you. Come on, did you really not see Haymitch's face?"

I hear stumbling, a clicking sound and stumbling again. I try to open the door again, and it gives in. The sight I meet is heart-breaking. She's in her bed curled up in the fetal position, crying silently.

I make my way to the bed and curl up next to her. I hold her as she cries into my shirt. She looks up to with tear stained eyes, and says in a strangled voice;

"I want to go home, Peeta."

It's very rare, seeing her in such a vulnerable state. Usually, she tries to mask every emotion that will make her appear less strong. I haven't got any soothing words for her though, and she knows it. I won't be able to get her out of there. I will be at the side-lines, anxious to take her in my arms again. But I'm not going to be able to save her again.

"I know."

**Hellooooooooo! I'm so, so sorry for the long wait. I believe I haven't updated in like, two weeks or so. I'm having a hard time, so that's my mere excuse for not updating. I don't believe I'm gonna be able to keep my promise of updating twice a week anytime soon, so I'm changing that promise to once a week, which should be doable. I'm extremely curious to all of your opinions on this chapter! So leave a review, follow or favourite. If you don't like it, review nonetheless. Give me critics I can work with, though.**

**Also, I'm not from an English-speaking country, I don't know if I've mentioned that before. So if you find some errors that keep coming back (not like, random mistakes from typing), just review or PM me about it and I'll make sure to change it!**

_**My thanks go to **__boywithbreadlover __**this time. Thank you for your wonderful reviews and your kind PM's. I'm really happy that I've got to know you!**_

_**Everyone, she's also an amazing writer. She has rewritten all three books from Peeta's point of view, and two are already done. Mockingjay is still in progress, but the start is magnificent. **_

_**I know I sound like a broken record, but I also want to thank **__Lionblaze and Jayfeather __**one more time. She's the major reason I've started to write this story, and also the reason I decide to write a new chapter everytime. **_

_**& Seriously, go check her story 'I Can Never Forget' out. It's about Finnick's daughter, Jessyka, having to go into the games. Finnick has died in war, but the rebels didn't succeed in throwing over the Capitol. Jessyka wants to redeem her father by killing both Katniss' children. It's rather interesting, and extremely well-written.**_


End file.
